


Other People

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three stories, that seemed to go fairly well together. All three involve losses regarding pregnancy: one unwanted abortion, one miscarriage, and one a loss of fertility. All kink-meme requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Other People

**TW: Abortion**

Surana sat, hands in her lap as she tried to stop them from shaking. She looked up across the desk, the two Senior Enchanters processing what she had just told them.

"How could you have been so stupid?" Wynne hissed.

Irving tried to interrupt her, but she continued, "Have we ever kept any information from you? You knew how the birds and the bees worked before you even started menstruating. And you! You want to be a healer and you can't even manage to whip up a simple contraceptive potion? You could have asked, you could have said-"

Irving finally cut her off, "Was it one of them? Did one of them hurt you?"

Surana said nothing, thinking of the night that had gotten her in this predicament. Wynne was right. She wasn't some trembling young virgin. She knew better. But that night...

The thought of his hands on her skin, of his mouth on hers, their bodies meeting...it still sent chills through her. It had been a mistake. A delicious, wonderful mistake. She should have been more careful, but...but she had forgotten. For a moment, she wasn't thinking. Maybe she just didn't care. It was one time. One time, she assured herself. 

She realized she hadn't said anything yet and finally replied, "No. No one hurt me."

"Thank the Maker," Irving sighed, "Alright, child. You're not in trouble. But you need to listen carefully. How old are you now, girl?"

Surana replied quietly, "16, sir."

Wynne folded her arms, "They won't make her go through the Harrowing that young, we have some time yet, if she wants to keep it."

Surana glanced back to Irving who explained, "These things happen. You have options, of course, but you have to understand the facts. Mages cannot keep their children. If you have this child, it will be taken from you to a Chantry orphanage. If it shows magical talents, it will be sent to another Circle, most likely in the Free Marches. If not, it will be given to the Templars to train or to the Chantry to be confirmed."

"What if I had family outside the Circle?" Surana asked, panicking, "What if someone else-"

Wynne replied quietly, "It's not a matter of space, it's a matter of punishment. The Templars know these things happen, Greagoir's not a fool. This shows poorly on them and us. They'll be punished and they'll crack down harder on us. This is the compromise."

"You said options," Surana reminded.

Irving said quietly, "You know what the other option is, child. We can do it quickly and painlessly. You'll recover in a few weeks and you can go back to your life as it was before. There's no shame in it. Most women will face it here at least once. It is simply a shame that it has happened to you so young. You decide what you need to do, child. We will support you no matter what."

Surana processed this and meant to thank them before she felt suddenly sick. She rose, clutching her hand to her mouth as she ran out of the room and to the closest lavatory she saw. She barely made it to the chamber pot before vomiting. She could hear Wynne and Irving outside, debating on whether or not to go in. She tried to ignore them in order to catch her breath, her stomach threatening another go.

They eventually left and she leaned back against the cool tile of the room. She needed to get back eventually. Apprentices had to have a good reason to be on the higher levels, she would have to go back one way or another. She wiped her face and fixed her hair before leaving the room. She made her way back down the stairs, entering the apprentice barracks without a word. She remained quiet throughout the evening meal, ignoring the usual gossiping and games. She was walking back when she felt a hand brush against hers. She jumped suddenly, gasping.

The Templar backed off, his hands in the air apologetically. She caught her breath, looking around quickly to see if anyone had seen them.

"The North Wing of the library," she hissed, "15 minutes."

He nodded without a word, leaving her side. 

oOoOo

She sat, utterly trembling, in the darkest corner of the library. It was a well-known make out spot, mainly because it was one of the few places that allowed for any sort of privacy. She had actually liked it when she was younger because it was where the foreign botany books were. Being a rather nerdy child, she had been exposed to some sights she had not been prepared for. 

He glanced around before facing the bookcase behind her, pretending to scan the titles. She glanced up briefly from her book, giving him time to go in between the shelves, just out of sight from the main room. After a moment, she followed. He smiled so beautifully when it was just the two of them, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. She wanted to kiss him, but she knew they had only borrowed time.

She whispered, "I'm pregnant."

His face went white, "It's mine?"

She nodded wearily, "I feel like an idiot, this is just so stupid, I can't believe..."

"Don't beat yourself up," he murmured, cupping her cheek. 

She felt tears stream down her face and he held her, his chin resting on the top of her head. 

"It's not fair," he whispered, "I wish...oh Maker, I wish I could do something...anything...what are we going to do?"

She admitted, "I don't know."

He replied eagerly, "What if I said he's mine? He can go to my parents and I'll ask for leave."

She shook her head, "You can't say anything, love. If they knew, they'd transfer you elsewhere, I'd never see you again. And they would never let you keep him if they knew. Maybe...maybe if you found him at the Chantry orphanage and adopted him...but how would you find him, how would you even..." 

She trailed off as she pulled away to look at him. He was barely older than her. He looked even younger than her in that moment, his face utterly heartbroken as he tried to work through the situation in his mind.

"It's not fair," she whispered, "Cullen...Cullen, I don't want to do this."

"I'll do whatever you need me to do," he said quietly.

She let him hold her again as she said, "If...if this was the outside and we were just two other people...what would you want?"

She could feel him laugh sadly, "I'd have married you first. Then this would have just been a pleasant surprise."

She said softly, "I want this baby. I want it so badly I can't think of anything else. But...but not like this. I can't offer him anything. He'll be alone and afraid. I can't go through a pregnancy, knowing I have to just..."

He whispered, "Please don't cry. Not now. I can't fall apart right now. Please...please."

She wanted to be angrier with him, but she took a deep breath. He was right. They could cry alone later. They couldn't be found together, not like this.

"I'm not going to keep it," she said finally. 

"I know," he murmured.

She left, not able to look at him again. There was still some small little part of her in denial that made her want to beg him to save her. But she knew at that moment there was only one thing she could do to save herself. 

She walked up to Wynne's room, taking a deep breath before knocking. The woman offered her hand and led her inside.


	2. Salt

**TW: Miscarriage**

Isabela could hear her sobbing even from the door. She hesitated, hearing the soft whisperings between Hawke and Donnic. This was an intimate moment. She shouldn't be here, not now. 

Despite her concerns, she went inside.

Hawke went to her side and held her. Isabela comforted her lover, kissing her cheek.

"You did everything you could," Isabela murmured.

Hawke nodded, burying her face in Isabela's hair. She held the back of her head for a time and kissed her forehead before letting go. Donnic sat in the chair by the fire, despondent. 

"She won't talk to anyone," Hawke said quietly, "You can try, but..."

Isabela nodded before she made her way up the stairs of the Hawke estate, hesitating once again as she reached the door to Hawke's room. She stepped inside, seeing Aveline curled into the side of the bed, crying hysterically.

Aveline glared up at her and snarled, "Get out."

Isabela held her ground, trying to choose her words carefully. Aveline stopped crying long enough to yell, "Whore, get out right now before I throw you out myself!"

Aveline tried to rise to her feet, gripping her stomach and Isabela stepped closer to her. 

Isabela said softly, "I lost one once."

Aveline growled in pain, "A pair of trousers? I don't have time for you right now."

Isabela said with greater confidence, "A baby. I lost a baby."

Aveline's face softened and she sat on the floor weakly, stumbling. She said nothing as Isabela knelt in front of her.

Isabela smiled sadly, "I know what they probably said. They probably said that it's okay and you'll have another one. They'll tell you it wasn't your fault, but you're still going to analyze every little thing that possibly could have made this happen. It's okay...it's okay to be sad. It's okay to break things and scream. Even if you want to hit me, hit me...one time offer, though."

Aveline looked up, her eyes red with tears. Isabela brought the much larger woman into her arms. Aveline rested on her shoulder, remaining quiet. 

"I was probably 20," Isabela said, "I was on my first ship and I was in love with the sea. I have no idea who the father was, which I'm sure you would make fun of me for if you were feeling better. I wasn't sure at first, but it grew on me. I was so scared of being my own mother, but I was starting to learn that I could be happy. And I had such plans. A little girl I would raise on the sea. She would be wild and fierce and never for a minute know fear. In the fourth month, I started getting sick. We docked in Antiva City but by the time I got to a healer, I knew it was too late. These things...they happen. Especially the first time. I knew that even, but it didn't stop me from wondering if I deserved it."

Aveline whispered hoarsely, "No one deserves this. I've never felt so weak. I'm so tired, I feel like I can barely move."

Isabela kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently. 

"You are the strongest woman I have ever met," Isabela said quietly, "If I can get through it, cowardly little me, you certainly will."

Aveline said nothing, closing her eyes, her breathing growing softer and slower. Isabela smiled and with great effort, managed to hoist her onto the bed. Isabela laid beside her, not leaving until she was sure she had fallen asleep.


	3. Silence Louder Than Words

When Anders told her, she went into shock. Hawke started hyperventilating and though Anders tried to calm her down, she tossed him away from her. 

She started to sob hysterically. She pressed her hand to her belly, feeling the scars. She thought about the blow, the blood running from her legs, the pain...when her moon bloods stopped flowing, she thought it was stress, just the injury...

But her flow had stopped. Her ovaries were too badly damaged, Anders had said. 

She slowed her crying as she heard a gasp from the other room and a soft cry. Hawke didn't look up, but she heard her footsteps, racing to her side. Isabela cradled her in her arms, kissing the top of her head.

Hawke cried harder, burying her head in her hair.

"Do you hate me?" Isabela whispered, "Please don't hate me. Baby, I'm so sorry. If you had just given me to him, if I hadn't been so-"

Hawke choked out, "We should have tried sooner. I wanted to last year, we should have just had a baby then. We should have-"

She sobbed and Isabela held her.

Isabela murmured, "I know. Oh my love, I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

Hawke cried hoarsely and Isabela stroked her hair.

"This doesn't mean we won't have children," Isabela said, "I promise you. I'll carry them. Or we'll adopt. It won't make them any less yours. We can start trying, whenever you're ready. You and me, we'll fill that big place up with as many kids as you can stand. I'll even sleep with your brother if you want that family connection. I can take one for the team."

To her surprise, Hawke started laughing, "I'm sure that would make his year."

"It better, I am a fantastic lay."

Hawke looked blearily at Isabela and she smiled softly in return. 

"This isn't how I wanted things to go," Hawke said, "I wanted it to be me."

"I know," Isabela said gently, "I hope...I hope that gets easier in time. I do. But we can make this work. I promise you, I swear to you."

"I must have really given you a scare," Hawke joked.

"That you did," Isabela admitted.

When Hawke felt she was strong enough to walk home, she and Isabela went back to the Estate. Neither of them slept that night, merely lying in silence beside the other, thinking quietly to themselves about what neither could say to the other.


End file.
